Meet The Rest Of The Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha meets Rachel's other roommates at the Grant Mansion, but doesn't get the welcome she's been expecting.


Rachel and Sasha were on their way to the Grant Mansion. Two days ago, Sasha stumbled upon Rachel's secret one stormy night and met Whampire, Blitzwolfer, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh. Understandably, she was scared practically to death. But upon realizing they weren't going to eat her, Sasha saw them as good people.

And today, Sasha was going to see more of Rachel's friends.

"I so can't wait for you to meet my other roommates!" said Rachel. "You're gonna love them. Whampire said he's looking forward to seeing you again." she said with a little smile.

Sasha seemed surprised. "H-He has?"

"You like him, don't you?" her sister said teasingly.

"N-NO! No, I do not!" Sasha replied, fumbling a little.

Rachel raised her brow. "Oh yeah? Then why'd you turn into a babbling brook when he kissed your hand?"

Sasha huffed and raised her nose up. "W-Well, any girl would be like that if some guy kissed your hand and sweet-talked you like that. Besides, vampires are lady killers, everyone knows that. But I'm not some damsel who easily falls pray to a man, let alone an alien vampire!"

"Then what's with the cookies?"

Sasha blinked and looked at the basket of fresh baked cookies in her hand. "Uh, they're for your roommates, duh!"

"Okay, then what about that perfume you're wearing?"

Now Sasha was getting annoyed. "Look, will you just drop the interrogation and get this over with?"

Sighing, Rachel went up the steps to the mansion as Sasha followed. The girls walked inside. They entered into the mansion's living room. Strangely, it was empty.

Rachel was confused. "Where is everyone?"

As Rachel looked around, Sasha did some investigating of her own, her curiosity caught the old bookcase against the wall. She went up and saw many books, she randomly took one off the shelf,

A trap door opened below Sasha's feet and she fell through.

"Sasha?" Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw a spilled basket of chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

Sasha screamed all the way down until she hit something hard, she opened her eyes and gasped, it looked like she was in a dungeon of some kind. To Sasha, it looked like a torture chamber.

Feeling scared already, Sasha got up and had to find a way out. She looked around and saw the dark chambers of the dungeon. Looking into the darkness within them made Sasha feel even more frightened. Then she saw an old organ covered in dusty cobwebs in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, the organ began to play by itself!

Sasha gasped with wide eyes, but scoffed. "Oh, please. It's just a self-playing piano."

That's when a white figure wearing green chains appeared on the organ bench, revealing he was playing the organ.

His green eye moved to the back of his head, looking at Sasha. "Or is it?" he spoke with a faint, whispering voice.

Sasha's fear skyrocketed. "A G-G-G-GHOST!" she screamed before she ran away sheer terror.

Sasha dove into a chamber and tried to get her heart beating again. She couldn't have seen what she saw. A ghost? A real ghost?!

She suddenly felt a chill down her spine, she shivered and even saw her breath! She looked to her back and screamed.

She saw a stream of cold ice trailing all the way down her back. Sasha reached to get the ice off her back, but stopped when a blue hooded phantom was looking back at her.

"Hi..." he rasped in a deep, spooky voice.

Another ear-splitting scream later, Sasha ran again and found a staircase, heading all the up there, she was finally out of the dungeon.

"I've gotta find Rachel and fast!" Sasha ran down the hallway trying to find her sister, but in a gigantic mansion like this, it was a challenge.

Sasha's running footsteps caught attention, all the doors opened and all kinds of creatures were glaring at Sasha, one was a black monster with plug-like antennae, another looked like a green ice-sculpture, one's head was on fire, another looked like a huge yellow robot, and one was a bipedal vicious tiger, there was even a tall, walking frog!

Too scared to speak, Sasha ran the other way, she kept running until she slipped on something and fell. Sasha found herself lying in a puddle of green slime. A head stretched out from the slime and blinked it's green eyes at Sasha.

"Hi, there!" it squeaked.

"EYUCK!" Sasha wretched and slapped the head away from her, she slipped a few times before finally get out of the slimy puddle.

Sasha heard those monsters running after her and hid around a corner. She slumped herself down and brought her knees to her chest and looked down at the floor.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sasha told herself. She had always been a scaredy-cat growing up, so a lot of people would pick on her for that. Because of this, Sasha thought she would never belong in any crowd or deserve any friends, she admired Rachel's natural ability to make friends. She was always the perfect one.

A tear fell down Sasha's face. She put her face in her arms and began to sob.

"Hey, why are you crying?" said a little voice.

Saaha looked up and turned side to side.

"Down here."

Sasha looked down beside her and saw a small yellow insect with black eyes and green pupils.

"EWWW!" Sasha yelped and jumped back. She didn't like bugs.

She backed away from the insect, bumping into something. She turned and saw a monster covered in many green eyes.

"I see you!" he singsonged darkly.

Sasha screamed and ran away again. She was so scared, she was running blindly through the hall, crying out in terror.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Whampire were searching for Sasha, both being pretty worried. That's when they heard a familiar scream.

They looked around a corner and Whampire was tackled by Sasha.

"Sasha?! Are you alright?!" Rachel said. But her sister couldn't reply.

Scared and shivering, Sasha held her arms around the alien vampire. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her in comfort, she began to calm down as she felt her back being stroked with such gentle care.

"Shh, it's okay, Sasha." Whampire said soothingly.

Sasha snapped her eyes open, that voice didn't sound like Rachel. She looked and realized this wasn't her sister.

"WHAMPIRE?!" Sasha gasped and drew back in shock and embarrassment. She began to stammer until she saw the mob of monsters and the two ghosts from before. They approached the girl menacingly. She squealed and held onto Whampire again.

Rachel stood between them and held her arms out. "GUYS, STOP!" she shouted. "That's my sister! Don't hurt her!"

"Your sister?!" they all exclaimed.

Rachel went to her sibling. "Don't be scared, Sasha. These are my roommates."

Sasha looked at the roommates with much uncertainty. There were even more than she saw before.

"We're sorry about that, we thought you were an intruder." the white ghost apologized.

The eye monster twiddled his fingers. "We didn't mean to scare you so badly..."

The yellow bug crawled up to Sasha, she tensed up, but Whampire nudged her. She looked at him and he gave her an assured smile.

"My name's Ball Weevil." said the bug. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Me neither." said the green blob. "My name's Goop, by the way."

Sasha was still wary until Ball Weevil snuggled himself up Sasha's leg and fluttered his beady black eyes at Sasha and chirped affectionately.

Sasha giggled, she petted his back. "Okay, I guess you are kinda cute."

"Kinda?" Ball Weevil said playfully. He crawled onto Sasha's back and poked her sides.

"Hahahaha! Okay! Okay! You're very cute!" she giggled out. Ball Weevil jumped into her arms and cuddled up to her, Sasha hugged him lovingly.

"Oh, she's ticklish too, huh?" Goop mused.

Sasha looked fearfully at the aliens when they smiled rather deviously at her. "Uh, no! No, I'm not ticklish, I'm just, uh-"

"Very ticklish." Whampire said as he held Sasha's arms back. "Especially on her tummy."

Before Sasha knew it, several of Rachel's roommates swarmed her with tickles. She laughed as she tried to shield herself from the tickly assault, but Whampire was too strong.

"Hahahahahahaha! Stahahap it! Hahahahahahaha!" she begged.

They eventually stopped and Whampire let go, Rachel introduced Sasha to each of her friends and decided to have a celebration.

In the grand ballroom, the party kicked off right away as Snare-oh played jams on the turn tables.

Sasha looked on from afar, seeing Rachel dance with Rook and all these aliens having the time of their lives.

Just then, Goop hooked his arm around Sasha's neck, startling her.

"Here!" he squeaked. "Try one of my lime slushies, I made them myself!"

Rath shoved Goop away with a grin on his face. "Hey! You wanna see Rath wrestle?!" he hollered.

Before Sasha could answer, Blitzwolfer was blindsided by Rath. "C'mon, Puppy dog! Let's fight!"

The two tumbled across the floor. "Get off me, ya overgrown calico!" growled Blitzwolfer.

"Dog breath!"

"Kitty litter!"

Sasha watched them fight as the others cheered while some tried to break up the melee. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Boo!"

"Yikes!" Sasha jumped and put a hand to her chest.

Whampire chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

"You sure did." Sasha sighed with a small laugh. She still felt a bit awkward from clinging to him like that.

Noticing this, Whampire gave something to her. "Cookie?"

"My cookies!" Sasha gasped. "Where did you get those?!"

"I found them when I heard you and Rachel come in, she told me you made these for us." He took a cookie and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it and smiled. "Mmm! These are great!"

Sasha blushed from his kind words. "Really?! Uh, t-thanks!"

"Alright, everyone!" Rachel said from a microphone. "Your attention, please!"

The aliens were silent, Rath and Blitzwolfer stopped fighting and listened.

Rachel raised her slushy up. "I want to propose a toast to our new friend, Sasha!"

"YEAH!" everybody cheered in agreement before raising their drinks and tapping them together. "TO SASHA!"

Sasha hid her face in her hands, bashfully humble.

A slow song started to play, Whampire offered his hand to her. "Care to dance, Sasha?"

Sasha was immediately flustered. "What?! Oh, no! I can't dance. I've never danced."

"Come on, I'll teach you, give it a try."

She looked at him for a moment, then took his hand. Her dancing lesson and new friendship began.


End file.
